Kingdom Wiki:Style guide
So You Think You Can Edit Well of course you can! Just do it. If you see erronious information, fix it. If you see a typo, fix it. If you have enormous swathes of information to add, go right ahead. All edits are subject to review and can possibly be rolled back, but all edits are immediate. Guidelines *Maintain proper grammar and spelling *Always portray information as accurately as possible. **If information is nonexistent but you have something to add, and maybe it's not 100% certain, make a note on the page (whether with an asterisk* and a footnote or with brackets and a message from you) to indicate its uncertainty. Wiki content within square brackets is to be for editors' notes. **Or leave a comment instead *No profanities *Minimal slang *Try to consistently follow the Kingdom Wiki Language Guidelines so as to maintain some standard nomenclature across the game. Kingdom Wiki Language Guidelines *Never use "you" or "I", and try to avoid using "the player". In many cases, the word "the Monarch" can be used instead **"The Player" is acceptable on more technical pages, such as Blazons and all pages on the Category:Strategy. *Always use the Monarch instead of the King or the Queen, as it's gender neutral and the game plays the same one way or the other. *'The Kingdom' may refer to the general ideal of the Monarch's lands, or it may more realistically refer to the extent of the player's civilization. Past that might be known as the Plains & the Forest or the Wilderness. **might need fact checking... It may be written otherwise on some pages, using "the Kingdom" to mean the entire map *'Town Center' shall be the collective name for all iterations of the large, upgradable structure in the center of the Kingdom. **'Starting Camp' is appropriate when referring to the first few stages of development, which is made of tents. **'Lodge' or Town Hall, etc. is appropriate when referring to the fourth and fifth stages of development, when a wooden structure appears. **'Keep' is preferable over Castle when referring to the final (stone) stages of the Town Center, however both names are acceptable. This is simply because a castle implies a much taller, more heavily fortified building. *The tools Farmers use are scythes. Sickles are a different, handheld farming tool. Sithe is an archaic spelling, not to be used anywhere on the wiki other than with regards to the Statue of Sithe. *The Blazon is the kingdom's crest, or symbolic image. See Blazons. While Blazon is preferred, Crest is another appropriate name. Standard NPC Names *'Vagrants' shall refer to the wanderers living in the forest, dressed in brown rags. Other acceptable names include Peasants, Vagabonds, Ne'er-do-wells, Wanderers, Hobos, Beggars, Lost Souls, etc. *'Subjects '''shall refer to all people of the Kingdom other than Vagrants. Other language such as ''Townsfolk, Townspeople, Citizens, etc. is acceptable. *The standard names for the five usual classes of Subjects of the kingdom are Villagers, Archers, Builders (or Workers), Farmers, and Knights. *Peasants may not refer to the colorfully robed Villagers, as the name may be confused with Vagrants *The Knights' recruited Archers (sporting the Kingdom's colors) are to be called Squires. Soldiers may collectively refer to Knights and their Squires. *Archers who spend their time on foot hunting rabbits and deer may be called Hunters. *The three specialized Subjects are The Merchant, The Banker (or The Financier), and The Hermits. *The three Hermits are the Ballista Hermit (or Hermit of Tide), the Bakery Hermit (or Hermit of Baking), and the Knight Hermit (or Hermit of Valor). Templates These are only really usable while editing in source mode *Icons: **Template:KC - Use to produce . This can be used to mark information that only applies to Kingdom: Classic within a body of text or an infobox. **Template:KNL - Use to produce . This can be used to mark information that only applies to Kingdom: New Lands within a body of text or an infobox. **Template:KTC - Use to produce . This icon has yet to be produced. **Template:Coin - Use to produce **Template:KCNotice - Use to produce a large notice, preferably at the top of the page, to mark when a whole page only applies to one game. **Template:KNLNotice - Use to produce a large notice, preferably at the top of the page, to mark when a whole page only applies to one game. *The Navbox has two different styles. **Template:MasterNavbox - produces **Template:MasterNavbox2 - , the preferred navbox, produces **We try and keep the two of them in sync. Category:Kingdom Wikia